In Times of Slumber
by Elle-Cee-DoubleU
Summary: Set of one-shots all involving Reid and Tyler as a couple and also as the title suggests revolving around sleep. Warnings involve: Slash, mature language, possible sexual situations and extremely fluffy moments. Review please! : .


**Parting Gift**

Tyler rolled over, blinking away sleep as he rubbed his face in a futile attempt to drag himself into the world of the waking. He lay watching the first rays of sun break through the gap in the curtain before resigning himself to the fact that he had to get up. He sat up looking back over his shoulder at Reid who was still sound asleep, mouth slightly apart emitting quiet snores.

Tyler smiled and simply watched the older boy for a time. Admired the way the morning light lite his pale skin. The youngest Covenant member grinned as an idea began to formulate itself inside his head. Slowly he reached across the sleeping boy to Reid's rarely used desk. Making sure to keep one eye on Reid to ensure he continued to sleep peacefully. Tongue between his teeth as his fingers stretched out, reaching for his desired goal. As fingers finally grasped the permanent marker, he gave a silent cheer and pulled the lid off with his teeth and his grin grew wider still.

As Tyler dressed and packed a travel bag for his weekend visiting family, he could barely keep himself from laughing. He slid on his shoes, leaned over Reid, dropping a single kiss on the boys lips before retreating toward the door in a silent goodbye.

* * *

Reid woke from a pleasant dream, of Tyler and for reasons he didn't know, bright coloured textas. He stretched, yawned and as he began to wake up more fully he could feel the loneliness that Tyler's absence created. He could tell it was going to be a long and boring weekend.

He lay in bed, breathing in the scent Tyler had left behind. As soon as he decided he wasn't actually going to get up that day, someone dared interrupt his moping by knocking on the door. He didn't get up, just waited for them to leave.

They knocked again.

"Reid, open the freaking door and stop sulking"

Reid groaned and rolled his eyes at the familiar voice.

"Open the bloody door yourself Pogue"

"I didn't bring the key dipshit."

"You know you don't need one"

"I'm not going to do that"

Reid groaned again but still didn't move off the bed.

"Caleb's there too isn't he" he replied.

"Open the door Reid, get off your arse" Caleb's voice came through the door.

Taking his time, Reid got up and walked to the door to opened it, a glare already fixed on his face.

Pogue and Caleb both stared wide-eyed at the younger boy before simultaneously bursting out laughing.

"What?" asked Reid looking at his two friends as if they'd grown penises on their heads. Neither boy could catch their breathe enough to answer for a good few minutes while Reid watched on dumbfounded.

"What the fuck?!" Reid asked again.

Pogue took a few deep breathes before finally looking at Reid again, which only set him off laughing again. While Pogue continued laughing clutching the door frame for support, Caleb caught his breathe sighing happily and wiped away tears.

"Reid...I don't think you should let Baby Boy play with textas anymore" and off he went again laughing, while smacking Pogue on the back as the long haired blonde began to choke on his own laughter.

Reid's face scrunched up in confusion trying to figure out what had gotten into his older brothers.

"What.are.you. laughing.about?" Reid exclaimed, now becoming frustrated. The older boys reached forward, spun him around and marched the bewildered blonde back into the depths of his room. Dragging him over to the small en-suite he and Tyler shared and stood him in front of the mirror. Both boys leaning forward eagerly awaiting the blonde's reaction.

Silent suspenseful moments past before Reids jaw dropped as he took in his reflection. He ran a hand along his forehead and down the slide of his face. Behind him both boys were laughing again at his expense. A small smile appeared as he traced the words with his finger tips. Turning to the other boys who were both lying on the bed he had only just recently left.

"Shut up, it's not that funny" He sighed as they continued to grinned stupidly at him.

"Who knew Ty was such a hopeless romantic" Pogue chuckled.

Reid waved them off, looking at his reflection once again. Smiling widely now as he read the words over and over.

**'I Love You'**

End

Okay, I know it's lame but I needed somewhere to start with my set of one-shots and this was the first one that I had completed writing. I'm sorry about any bad grammar and any spelling mistakes, my word programme isn't working anymore so I'm writing this in some other writing programme that doesn't even have spell check. If you find any mistakes that I missed just tell me and I'll fix it :) The lack of Word programme is also why I sadly haven't been able to post anything in forever, but hopefully that can change now. Tell me if you want more Reid/Tyler and I'll happily post some more of my fluffy/lame/pointless one-shots. Elle :)


End file.
